1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a receiver circuit of the semiconductor integrated circuit.
1. Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor apparatus, such as a semiconductor memory, a receiver circuit employed as an interface circuit receives an external signal, buffers the received signal, and then transfers the buffered signal to an internal circuit of the chip. When the receiver circuit determines external input data and outputs the external input data as internal data, the setup/hold time of the internal data is an important factor for determining high speed response characteristics of the receiver circuit.
With the rapid increase in the speed of components in a computer, a semiconductor integrated circuit requires low power supply voltage and high speed interfaces. Furthermore, as the demand for a receiver circuit operating at a high speed is increased, a receiver circuit capable of controlling the setup/hold time of internal data is required.